Strange Occurances
by TakeMyHeart-X
Summary: After meeting a strange woman over the holidays, strange and terrifying things are starting to happen in Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

The 17-year-old girlfinished fastening the top button on her shirt. She reached for her robe and tie, which were lying on one of the chairs. Once retrieved, she turned around and looking down at the person lying on the bed. She placed her tie around her neck and walked over to the desk and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. She dipped the quill into some ink and began to write.

_To my love,_

_When you read this in the morning I will no longer be residing at Hogwarts. As the autumn solstice approaches it is called upon me to return to the family manor. There I will not be a threat to the other students and especially you. _

_When we first met it was under awkward situations. From there we grew closer. You never saw me for my riches or my family or my beauty, but for me. You realised there was something underneath this spoilt brat and you released it. You have been there to protect me, provided for me and loved me. _

_I will never forget you, and everything you have done. I have left you with my most treasured possession for you to remember me by._

_With undying devotion_

_Your lover_

She reached into her pocket and bought her onikusu hairpin, given to her by her love. She placed a small kiss on the onyx stone on top. She crept over to the bed where her love was still asleep and placed the letter and the hairpin on the drawers. She leaned down next to her lover and brushed a few strand of black hair off his face and behind his ear. Before getting up she placed a light kiss to his forehead; making him stir a little. She put her black robe on and left the dormitory and headed towards the headmasters office, tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

Years later the same woman found herself returning home from a well-deserved trip to Spain. She stepped into her quiet home and pulled her suitcases into the living room; too tired to unpack. She opened the small suitcase and took out a bottle of sparkling champagne. Before leaving the living room for the kitchen, she walked over to her stereo. Taking a CD from the top, she opened the case and placed it into the stereo. As soon as she pressed play the distinct sound of NoFX filled the house. Pleased, she walked into the kitchen and found herself a glass in one of the cupboards. She grabbed a corkscrew and released the cork from its prison with a pop and poured a generous amount in her glass. It was great to be back. Speaking of being back, she wondered where that daughter of hers was. Yes she had a daughter; a beautiful 19 year old named Winter. She was a naturally beautiful blonde, well that was before she dyed her hair and she was pretty sure she had dyed it again.

Hearing the front door open, she picked up her glass and walked back into the living room. "Mother!" She heard someone cry. Turning around she came face to face with Winter; who had of course dyed her hair, blonde and purple. Without warning Winter pulled her mother into a bone crushing hug. "I missed you."

"Oh I missed you too Winter; so very much," her mother replied.

"Mother, meet my friend." They turned their attention to the extra guest standing behind them. "Mother, this is Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you Miss Clementine," Harry said politely as he held his hand out.

She took his hand. "It's a great pleasure Harry, Please call me October; Miss Clementine makes me sound old." She released his hand.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was a wise old man. Lying in front of him on the desk was a muggle newspaper, the star. The headline read **"Spirit murderer sighted in Surrey" **Albus sighed. 

"I think its time to pay her a visit, don't you think Fawkes?" he asked the phoenix. Fawkes bowed his head and then cooed in recognition.

* * *

A/N Well there's the start! 

I was wondering if you readers could check something for me. I've made up a timeline of major events; which won't give the plot away/characters. It's just something to help me get the ages and certain major events right.

By the way just so you know it's set in 1997.

1959 - October Venus Clementine born to Jullien Oliver Clementine and Ceres

Agoserius Octavius

1970 – October accepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry

1977 – Finished Hogwarts early due to Pregnancy

1978 – Winter Amelia Clementine born to October Terra Clementine and / Ran away from the Wizarding world to the Muggle world

1997 – October now 38 years of age and Winter is 19 years of age

If you're wondering about the names, they're Latin.

Will update soon. Please review

End Part 1


	2. Chapter 2 Sleep now in the fire

Strange Occurrences: Chapter 2 

Author note: 

Just so you know, this is written in seventh year but the events in book five and six never occurred.

I've also fast-forwarded time a little, so it's the next morning now, so I hope you aren't confused.

* * *

Winter was sitting at the kitchen table reading yesterdays copy of the sun. The headline reading **"Spirit murderer sighted in Surrey." **Taking a sip of her coffee, she sighed and placed the newspaper down on the table in front of her. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, October entered the kitchen, a long baby blue night robe covering her deeper blue silk pyjamas.

"Morning!" October yawned going to one of the work surfaces to pour herself a well-deserved cup of coffee. "Harry still in bed?" She asked opening one of the cupboard doors to find a clean mug.

"Yes," Winter replied pausing in thought for a moment. "Did you read yesterdays paper mum?" She asked.

"No, why?" October poured some boiling hot water into the cup, which already contained a mixture of coffee granules and sugar.

"No reason. I just read this really interesting article on the front page."

"Oh really." October replied interestingly. What about dear?"

Holding the paper up for her mother to see "About you." The cup October was about to drink from was left standing on the side. Taking the paper from Winter's hands she read the article out aloud.

"On July 27th 1992 Willy Cartwright was mysterious murdered. Many blamed it on a tragic subway accident when new evidence came alight that Mr Cartwright was murdered by the already deceased. CCTV footage showed 33 year old October Clementine watching while Mr Cartwright was savagely attacked by some mysterious and unknown presence. When placed in front of a crown court, Clementine was found not guilty of murder. Police placed Clementine and her young daughter, Winter, under Police protection, giving them both new names and a place to live. Witness reports say that both are living in an area in Surrey. Turn to page seven for eyewitness reports and a full account of the story. Oh Winter, it's just a guess."

"Yes a well educated guess. They've got witnesses. A Mr Corydon, Caroline Fabion, Petunia Dursley. They all live near us." October thought before she tried to reply.

"Winter…. Listen we'll just move again" October started.

"No mother, I don't want to move again. I love it here. I have friends. Winter burst into tears.

"Winter." October started, feeling very bad about what she said. "I'm sorry honey, that was stupid of me. Now dry your eyes." Winter looked up at her mother's concerned face and smiled.

"Bloody hormones." They both burst into laughs unaware that Harry had just listened to the whole conversation.

* * *

There was a load knock at Albus's door. "Come in." The wise old wizard said while he played with one of his new trinkets. Looking up to the doorway he saw Remus Lupin, looking very tired. It had only been a few days after the full moon. "Ah Remus, glad you could make it. Please have a seat." Remus walked over to the desk and took a seat. Albus, who had finished messing with his new trinkets, took his usual place behind the desk. "I need you to go to Surrey." On hearing the word Surrey, Remus suddenly sprang to life.

"Is there something wrong with Harry? What happened?" Remus asked urgently.

"Nothing is wrong with Harry although you will need to pick him up too. No, I am not concerned for him at the moment. It is rather the person that has taken him in over the holidays. For you see Remus, Harry ran away from the Dursley's home into the care of October Clementine and her daughter."

"October Clementine? I thought she was dead." Remus said.

"She's very much alive Remus. I need you to go and bring them safely to Hogwarts." He handed Remus a piece of parchment. "On the parchment is the address." Remus took the scrap of parchment from his outstretched hand and nodded.

* * *

Back at the Clementine household, Harry had finally decided to enter the kitchen. October was standing by the kitchen door and Winter was happily sipping coffee from her mug.

"Good morning Harry!" Winter said cheerfully as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning," He replied taking a seat next to Winter at the table.

"Breakfast?" October asked reaching for the nearest cupboard.

"Yes please." Harry replied. October proceeded to take a plate from the dearest cupboard and make some toast.

"So, sleep well Harry?" October asked.

"Yes, thank you." Winter placed her empty mug back on the table and stood up.

"Right, I'm going to get dressed." Winter exited the kitchen. She was heard thumping up the stairs to her bedroom and then to the bathroom. There was an eerie silence in the kitchen now. The only sound to be heard was the scraping of the buttered knife on the toast. Cutting the toast neatly into four slices then placing it on a plate, October gave it to Harry. Harry gave a small thank you and then started to eat his toast. October went back to her place by the breadboard and studied Harry. He looked very thin for his age; she needed to plump him up a bit. He also looked like he hadn't sleep for ages. She needed to get him some new clothes as well; he couldn't go around wearing the rags he had with him. For the time being she would have to borrow some clothes from Jake, Winter's best mate. There was a loud knock at the front door. Abandoning her morning coffee, she went to open the front door.

"Hey Misses C!" She was greeted with as she opened the door. As if on cue, Jake had arrived. "Mind if I come in for a bit?" He asked cheekily.

"Jake, It's quarter to nine in the morning." She complained.

"I'll only be a bit and I won't be loud, I promise." He gave October a sad look. "I'll pinky swear." He added.

"Fine then." She said as she opened the door further to allow Jake to come in.

"God I love you Misses C. Thanks" He placed a small kiss on October's cheek and walked through to the kitchen. "And who's this then?" He shouted. Harry looked towards the kitchen entrance to find Jake leaning against the doorframe.

"That's Harry" October shouted back whilst closing the front door and then returning to the kitchen.

"Oh." He replied stupidly. "How come you never made me any breakfast Misses C?"

"Harry is my guest." Loud thumps indicated that Winter was returning from upstairs. Harry took time to study Jake. In Harry's thought he was most unusual. He was wearing a black 'My chemical romance' tee shirt, covered by a black pinstriped blazer, which had dozens of badges, pinned to it and huge baggy jeans with rips, chains and studs all over and a pair of skating shoes. His hair was most unusual. It was ebony with a few electric and baby blue streaks in his fringe. Harry thought that Jake was wearing make up but he didn't see much of his face before Jake turned around.

"Is that a heard of elephants coming down the stairs" He shouted. "Oh It's just Winter, not much difference between the two."

"Wait until I get down there Jake"

"You've got to catch me first" He shouted back.

"No running around the house." Jake put on his puppy-eyes effect as he turned back around "That won't work Jake. I'm going to get changed. Jake, do we still have that suitcase of your old clothes upstairs?"

"I believe so." He replied.

"Do you mind if Harry borrows some for a bit?" She asked.

"Does everybody want to be like me?" He joked. "Of course he can."

"Thanks. Now no running around the house." October left the kitchen to get changed upstairs. Jake looked at Harry. He walked up and sat on the table by him.

"So Harry. Can I call you Harry or do you prefer Hairy?"

"Harry will do just fine."

"Leave him alone Jake." Said Winter as she walked into the kitchen, dressed ready for the day.

"I see the heard of elephants have returned." Winter turned around and punched him in the arm.

"Owww" He whined. "I think you just broke my arm." He said clutching the spot where Winter had punched him and he rubbed it.

"You alright there Harry?" Winter asked, "You're a little quiet this morning."

"I'm fine, I'm still a little tired."

"By the way, Harry this is Jake. Jake this is Harry." She indicated each boy to each other. "I expect you two to get along.

"Harry!" October shouted from upstairs. "Come up here for a moment." Harry pushed himself away from the kitchen table and got up, heading for the stairway. Waiting upstairs for him was October. In her hands was a pair of black jeans, a black shirt, a black double studded belt and a pair of black and white converse. "Try these on Harry. I think they might be the only things left of Jake's clothes that might fit you." She handed him the clothes and pushed him into the bathroom. Minutes later Harry came out looking very smart.

"You look lovely in black." October said, "Everything fit?" She asked.

"Yes Miss Clementine." He replied.

"Don't call me that Harry, It's October. I think those will have to last until I can get you some new clothes."

"Get me new clothes?" He asked unsurely.

"Of course. You don't want to wear the same clothes over and over again."

"You don't need to buy me new clothes Miss Clem…October." Harry said.

"Think of them as a gift." She replied as she started to ascend down the stairs. Harry opened his mouth to argue. "And don't argue back Harry." Shrugging it off he followed October down the stairs.

"Oh Harry. You look adorable" Winter shouted.

"Thanks" He replied.

"You should certainly dress like this more often."

"I'll take you shopping now, I think. Get it out of the way."

"We're going shopping?" Asked Winter.

"Yes we are, for Harry."

"Can I come too?" Asked Jake. "I'll be really good."

"Alright" Replied October as she grabbed her house keys then her coat. "Now get out of the door before I change my mind."

* * *

Half an hour later, Remus had come to a stop outside the address that was written on the parchment. The house was a neat little place, nothing looked out of place. The front garden was neat a tidy, with a few flowers planted here and there. It was hard for Remus to believe October Clementine was still alive, he hadn't seen her in over 30 years and he never knew she had a daughter. That was a surprise. The last time he had seen October was at the Halloween ball and that was the night she had disappeared from Hogwarts. Many questions were asked, with no answers. It was as if she was dead and that's what they were led to believe.

Walking up to the front door he paused then knocked twice. On receiving no answer he knocked again.

"She must have gone out." He said aloud and turned around and headed back to Arabella Figg's house.

* * *

In London Harry was having a great time. Winter had insisted in making Harry Gothic, whilst Jake insisted on making Harry all emo. October had said it was up to Harry as what he wanted to dress like. Four hours later Harry was littered with bags and bags of clothing. He had opted to stay mostly with the colours Black (because it looked good on him), blue and green. October loved his decision. Every now and then Winter would try to get Harry to buy an item of leather or fishnet but they didn't cut it for him. Before they left for home they were going to get Winter's ear pierced again. This would have been her 16th piercing. She already had her right ear pierced 3 times, left 7 times, bellybutton, nose, eyebrow, tongue and one right at the back of her neck. (A/N You can have that done by the way, I've seen someone with it.)

"When we get home I'll make you all lunch." Said October as they sat on a bus.

"Sounds great Misses C." Jake replied "Food for my belly! You wouldn't believe how fucking famished I am" He exclaimed really loud scaring the old lady sitting in front of him.

"Now young man…" The old lady started as she turned around and gave him a lecture on respecting people who are far older than them for twenty minutes. "And you madam should keep your children in line."

"Excuse me but he's not mine."

"I see…" She started.

"Mum, this is our stop." Winter said as she stood up and pressed the bell. The four got off the bus and walked home. Letting herself and the others in they walked to the living room and dumped the bags on the floor.

"That was great aye Harry." Said Jake.

"Yes I suppose it was."

"I'll start up lunch then." Said October who got up and walked to the kitchen humming some sort of tune. Jake looked at his watch and was astonished to find it was after three in the afternoon.

"Alas I must go my good friends." Jake said as he walked to the door. "My boyfriend awaits." He let himself out.

"Great boy that Jake," October said as she walked into the room clutching two glasses of pure orange juice. "A little loopy but nice none the less." She handed Winter and Harry each a glass. "You two must be absolutely tired after that." They both took their glasses pleased and started to gulp down the drinks. October returned to the kitchen.

"Lets put some television on." Winter said finding the remote under a cushion and pressing the ON button to turn the television on. The television flashed on and the news appeared on the television.

"In other news…" the bald television man started "The recent story of the spirit murderer has sparked interest of national paranormal defence and research committee. The story of October Clem…" Winter quickly switched the channel over to one of the cartoon channels where the show 'Mighty morphing power penguins' was on. October returned to the living room with two plates, a plate of toast stacked on top of that, a bowl of beans and a bowl of spaghetti alphabet on. She handed the tray to Winter who handed Harry a clean plate and then put the other on her lap. Both took liberal amounts of toast and then smothered the toast in either beans or spaghetti. The three sat in the living room watching television.

* * *

Meanwhile at Mrs Figg's home, she and Remus were sitting down to a cup of tea.

"Arabella, I was wondering if you could tell me anything about October." He asked.

"Why the curiosity Remus?"

"Just part of me that's curious. I was always led to believe she had died."

"She moved here years ago, her and her troublemaking daughter Winter. They never use their proper names in public. October is more known as Ceres and Winter as Ashley. Winter had never went to school or has very little schooling and yet is a very bright girl, although she dresses a little eccentric. October visits a psychiatrist every week for a problem of hers."

"Problem?" He asked "What type of problem?"

"You'd have to ask her yourself."

* * *

It was now late evening and by then both Winter and Harry were pretty tired. October had sent them both up to bed early. October stood in the kitchen finishing washing up the dirty dishes from earlier. Today had been a very hectic day. After finishing the washing up and leaving them to dry, she went to sit on the sofa in the living room. Earlier she had lit candles, filling the place with a beautiful aroma. She started to slip to sleep, the aroma lulling her. She was awoken by the smell of smoke. She bolted up right, her mind still a bit groggy from sleep and the smoke causing her to cough. October looked around, there was a little girl sitting playing dolls in the fire. October crawled off the sofa and sat next to the flames, watching the small girl play.

"What are you doing?" October asked the girl sweetly.

"I'm playing. Do you want to play too?" She held a small pink rabbit out to October. October's arm reached forward to grab the doll, her hand going straight through the fire, not feeling a thing. When October clutched the doll, the small girl disappeared and the pain of the fire burning her skin returned to her and she immediately jolted her hand out of the fire and nursed it by her chest, screaming at the pain it was causing her to feel. She started to blackout.

"Mum. Please help her!" Winter exclaimed as she was pushed out of the door by a man and spotted her mother on the living room floor. The man picked October up and held her to his chest, using his wand to extinguish the flames. He carried her outside and laid her on the grass.

"Mother!" Winter shouted going to her mother's side, Harry right next to her. "Thank you sir." She said as she sat eagerly by her mother's side. All of a sudden Remus came running down the road.

* * *

A/N 

So who is this man who saved Harry, Winter and October from the fire?


End file.
